A Twisted Time
by HazelDanosaur
Summary: PJ and Chris have a present for Dan and Phil, but what is it? Rated M for later chapters. This will be pretty fluffy, probably some smut in there too. But hey, if that's what you guys want, then so be it. Be sure to review and follow the story, show me some love :)
1. The call

**Authors note: Hey, this is my first fic, so forgive me for mistakes etc. If you enjoy it, please comment :)**

Dan's POV:

I finished my cereal and threw it noisily into the sink, _dammit Dan, Phil's gonna hear that.._

**''**Dan! Be careful with the bowls, they have feelings too!'' Ugh.. Phil is always moaning, I guess cause I'm younger he's allowed to.

''Okay dad, thanks for CHOOSING MY LIFE!'' I shouted through the flat. ''We all know that I'm not your dad, Dan. Silly boy'' Phil replied.

I sighed and looked out the window to see a dark, foggy London. Even for Christmas Eve, it was cold.

My iPhone rung in my pocket. ''Hello?'' I asked.

''Dan, hello mate. I have an early Xmas pressie for you, well.. its from Chris too. Can we come round? Chris has decided to try to pole dance on the standing lamp and its not sexy in the slightest.''

I laughed, ''Sure PJ, I can sense the horror in your voice. You can come, but make sure Chris is clothed.''

I ended the call as Phil walked into the living room. ''PJ's coming over with Chris, they have a present for us.''

''Ooooo!'' he said ''Is it a lion?''

''No Philly, I hope its a stripper, my last one quit because I'm too sexy'' I laughed.

''She obviously hadn't seen you in the morning with boxers and hobbit hair then'' he replied.

I grabbed a pillow and hit my flatmate in the head with it. He grinned ''you love me really''

I carried on hitting him while he rolled on the floor, trying to escape. I was forced to stop because of a knock on the door.

''OOOO, PRESSIEEEES!'' Phil shouted. He ran towards the door and I quickly followed.


	2. The Present

**Dan's POV:**

''Hey Chris, Peej'' Phil said enthusiastically.

''Hi guys'' said Pj, he handed me a large box wrapped in colourful rainbow paper and covered in glittery stars.

''Wow Peej'' I said ''Could it get _more _girly?''

''Its specially for you two'' laughed Chris.

There was a giggle from behind us. ''Guys, can we open it now?''

Pj and Chris went to sit with Phil, I joined shortly after shutting the front door.

''Okay guys'' Phil said ''I'm gonna open this really carefully so I can live in the moment''.

Chris sighed ''we don't have all night, lads''

I sat awkwardly on the rug, stroking the soft material.

Phil peeled off the paper, revealing small dots of colour, he peeled off more. I only then realised..

**It was a retro twister mat.**

''Wow'' me and Phil said together.

**( okay, this is the point where I advise you all to go and watch 'foursome twister' on pj's (KickThePj) youtube channel. There will be some references in the next chapter)**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**- Hazel x**

**P.S - Sorry for such a short chapter, they will grow, I promise :)**


	3. Round 1

**Authors note: **

**Here we go then, chapter 3. :) **

**-Hazel**

**Phil's POV:**

Dan and Chris laid out the twister mat, I just couldn't believe we were about to play. I mean, this was the toy of my childhood, I remember many happy hours of bending._ Dammit Phil. Why does that sound so dirty. _The idea of being so close to my best friends was starting to turn me on.. I mean, I just don't know why. _Stop Phil, this is getting weird now, concentrate on the twister._

''Phil. Phil. Phil. Hellooo?''

I realised I had been staring at the floor for ages and Dan was chanting my name, looking up and asked 'Wait.. whaat?''

''Phil, mate. Wakey, wakey. Its time to get twisty'' Chris said.

''Is your body ready?'' Pj asked.

I nodded.

''Who goes first?'' I asked.

Dan did his hand clicky thing ''Bitch please''

Pj laughed ''I guess we'll go me, Chris, Dan, Phil''

''Clockwise in order of sexiness'' said Dan.

**RIGHT HAND GREEN**

**-after a while-**

''Oh Dan, your head seems to be in my crotch'' Pj laughed.

Dan grinned ''Good view''

I put myself in a very uncomfortable position ''Don't fall on my head, Peej''

It was Dan's turn ''Oh god.. that makes me 1% more comfortable''

_He's just so clever and witty, he's so hot._

Wait what, Phil, you need to stop thinking like that.

Pj bent down to put his hand on yellow. ''Pj, you're sitting on my head'' Dan laughed.

Dan ended up squashed between Pj's and Chris's butts.

''Oh god, you cant adjust your hair'' Dan said.

_Oh jeez, he's so damn cute. Oh god, I have the best view of Pj's And Chris's butts from here.._

Me and Dan ended up falling at the same time, as I fell I saw his face, his grin.. his beautiful chocolate eyes..

I was too tired and hungry to keep watching ''Its a draw'' I concluded.

''End of round 1 bitches'' Dan said.

''Damn, I'm hungry. Pizza now, round 2 later?'' asked Pj

We all nodded.

Chris went to call for pizza. I couldn't help staring at his ass as he left the room.. _Oh yes, I'm Phil.. the innocent one.._


	4. The Bottle

**Authors note: Hi again readers and general humans of earth. **

**This is chapter 4 of the story, it may be slightly smutty, so if you don't like, fuck off.**

**Love and kissiesss **

**- Hazel x**

**Chris's POV:**

''I need pizza now, I need that warm in my mouth, I need the runny melting liquid'' I moaned.

''Chris, do you understand how dirty that sounded then?'' Asked Dan.

''I do just have a gift, a gift with words.. oooooo!'' I answered, slurring.

Dan turned to PJ, ''has he been drinking?''

PJ nodded with a sigh.

Phil walked into the room carrying warm pizza, obviously just delivered.

My vision was now starting to blur slowly, and I could see the bottles of vodka on the kitchen table.

Needing the warmth of the alcohol, I walked over to it. Ignoring the smell of hot, delicious pizza and calls of my name. As soon as I grabbed the bottle, the lid was off in seconds and slowly I lifted it towards my mouth. Knowing that it was wrong, even after everything I've been through and all the hard work, it was over in seconds. The lovely taste drowning my sorrows, the bliss radiating through my whole body.

''Mmmm'' I moaned quietly, not noticing I'd done it..

**-Flashback-**

**''PJ'' I whimpered.. ''I'm.. I'm..''**

**He looked at me softly, with his lovely eyes. ''Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that''**

**I sighed deeply ''I'm.. alcoholic..''**

**And then he hugged me, he hugged me tight. Like a cocoon hiding me from any danger that may come to me, away from all the hardships and problems. I wish I could have stayed in his arms forever, warm, secure, ****_safe._**

**Eventually the hug ended, and I whimpered, not wanting it to finish. He looked into my tear filled eyes, no words, just care.**

**-End of flashback-**

I finished the drink, not caring about what damage it had caused. PJ didn't feel about me that way any more, we were friends, just friends, that's not what I wanted us to be. I wanted to be the couple everyone loved, that could be honest with each other.. and right now, I was hiding away much more than I wanted to.

**PJ's POV:**

I couldn't believe what Chris had just done. I mean.. it was just.. NO.

I won't let him to this to himself, cover up his problems, hide away. Tonight was supposed to be fun, to bring us all together. The fantastic foursome.. but no, HE HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT. I hate when he does that_. That's why you love him so much PJ.. _Dammit, shut up brain. Focus, pizza, friends, fun.

We all sat eating pizza in silence, awkwardly looking down at our feet, Phil at his miss-matching socks. I just felt like curling up in a ball, alone with my imagination, away from all the horrors of the world..

''Right then'' Dan broke the silence ''Round 2 then?''


End file.
